Harry Potter and Snape's Mysterious Black Eye
by Bob The Elf
Summary: Snape turns up to class with a black eye. How did it happen? Attacked by trolls? Beaten up by Neville's grandmother? Read on and see! R&R please (Chapter 3 now up!)
1. The Black Eye

** **

Harry Potter and Snape's Mysterious Black Eye

I'm not sure where the idea for this story came from. It just happened. And here it is, my first Harry Potter fanfiction! Please read and review, I would be terribly grateful and extremely happy if you did. And the happier I am the more likely I am to write the next few chapters hint hint. Lol.

Now you all know how this goes. I don't own Harry, Snape or any other of the characters or places featured as they belong to J.K.Rowling (lucky her), so don't sue me!

It was a fine, sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, the unlucky sixth years couldn't take advantage of the summer weather- they had double potions. As usual Snape wasn't in the dungeon classroom when the students arrived as he liked to make a dramatic entrance, which usually consisted of storming in, slamming the door behind him (often smashing several jars of pale, squiggly things that he had a rather extensive collection of), and roaring "SILENCE!" to the petrified pupils. But today all that changed. Snape tried to creep in as quietly as possible while keeping to the shadows in the corners of the room. Unfortunately he managed to alert the class to his presence by walking straight into his desk, and letting out a cry of "Holy doxy shit!"

"Are you alright professor?" said Hermione out of habit, as everyone knew that she really didn't care whether Snape was okay or not, while the rest of the class suppressed sniggers.

"Never mind about me Miss Granger- 100 points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed all the Gryffindors. Snape ignored them.

"Today you will be reading chapter 4 of your book 'Puzzling Potions and their Applications', and then you will make the Shrinking Solution on page 68. I will just sit here quietly in the corner". Snape edged along the wall and sat on the cabinet that contained the newt's tails and salamander eyes. It was a dark corner. Harry looked at Ron, who returned his bemused expression and shrugged.

The lesson passed without any disruptions until it came to making the Shrinking Solution. A loud 'BANG' was heard from the back of the classroom as orange flames flickered from inside Neville's cauldron and soon set fire to the hem of Neville's robes. Snape swept from his corner and muttered a spell from under his breath. A jet of foaming water shot out from the tip of his wand and put out the flames.

"Detention Longbottom" he sneered. However, Neville just stared at Snape in amazement. As Snape turned to face the class a gasp was clearly audible from several of the pupils. There, around Snape's right eye and clearly visible for all to see, was a large purple-black ring. Snape had a black eye.

How did it happen I hear you cry! Well hang on and read the rest of the chapters that I'm going to write! In the meantime, please write a review of this and I'll love you forever! Thanks!


	2. Nevilles Theory The Attack of the Grandm...

* * *

Neville's Theory

_Okay so here's part 2 of my little story thing, I hope you like it! PLEASE r&r I'd love you lots if you did! Hmm...that might actually put people off...but just do it anyway! _

_And here's the boring bit... I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story (however much I wish I did) because they belong to the holy JK Rowling and her publishers and so on. _

**

* * *

**

As Neville left the potions classroom at the end of the lesson, he was sure that he saw Snape throw him a look of utter loathing more hateful than usual. Neville gulped. He'd set fire to things in his potions lessons before. Once he'd even set Snape's hair alight and still managed to get off with only a glare and 50 points from Gryffindor. But detention? Neville knew that it must be something to do with Snape's black eye. Perhaps it was only because Neville's accident had dragged Snape out from the corner of the classroom where he had been determined to hide, or perhaps it was something more. And perhaps it was to do with the shiner around Snape's eye.

Everyone knew about Snape's hatred of Neville, and everyone knew how terrified Neville was of Snape. That is, almost everyone knew. Up until last summer when Neville's appalling Potions results (D, verging on a T) were sent via owl, Neville's grandmother knew nothing of her grandson's nightmare of a teacher.

"He's....t-terrifying" mumbled Neville at the end of last August.

"Oh I'd like to show that Professor Whatsit...Snape did you say? I'd like to show that Professor Snape a thing or two!" Said Neville's grandmother. "Frightening talented pupils like yourself and taking away your self confidence. Yes dear, you are talented," she patted Neville on the back with her wrinkled hand, "You just haven't found your talent yet that's all. What was I saying Neville, dear? Ah yes... I shall be writing a letter to this Snape and show him a piece of my mind...."

But what if she did more than that? Neville knew that his grandmother had a temper on her at times and had duelled many a wizard in her younger days so he wouldn't put it past her...But she couldn't have done? Could she? Neville felt his mind wander....

_**Knock Knock.**_

**"What is it?"**

_**Knock Knock**_

**"Yes??"**

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

**"Oh for f..... Right! Fine!" Snape emerged from behind his desk. He wasn't in a good mood. He never was in a good mood, but being constantly interrupted from his brooding made him in a worse mood. He grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you pathetic excuses for human beings? I say I'm having a break but do you listen? No! You...."**

**Snape realised that he was talking to a stuffed vulture.**

**He blinked.**

**Looking down he saw that the vulture was sitting atop a pointed hat, from beneath which an old, gnarled and angry face looked up at him. Hot fury washed over him. It was that hat. That dress. That handbag. The ones that he had been hearing about for the last three years. The laughter still rang in his ears. He felt his face flush as he whispered "You".**

**"Neville's right. You are a nasty, greasy little man aren't you? Now get out of the way" said Mrs Longbottom as she elbowed her way past Snape into his office. She ran her long-nailed finger across Snape's desk and sniffed.**

**"Just as I thought. Disgusting."**

**"And what, may I ask, are you doing here, Mrs Longbottom?" said Snape in a voice shaking with repressed rage. "You're not just here to criticise my office I take it?"**

**"Certainly not. I am here concerning your treatment of my grandson, Neville," she replied.**

**Snape glared at her. Not only had Neville's boggart made him a laughing stock for months, he had now set his old bag of a grandmother on him.**

**"I see," he said.**

**"I want you to treat Neville with the respect he deserves," Neville's grandmother said. Snape snorted. She ignored him and carried on.**

**"I have high hopes for my grandson, professor. Indeed he has hopes of becoming an Auror like his mother and father were, and so needs his potions. I demand that you improve the way you treat my grandson and allow him to study potions for his NEWTS."**

**This time Snape couldn't contain his laughter. "Neville Longbottom? An Auror? Ha! He'd be just as good as being an Auror as he is in my lessons- atrocious!"**

**And with that Mrs Longbottom punched Snape hard in the face.**

'That must be it' thought Neville. That must be how it happened! No wonder Snape had glared at him. He was going to make Neville's life hell from now on he was sure. Neville then made his way to the great hall to tell the others about what he thought had happened to Snape, and how he was going to try to drown himself in his pumpkin juice before it came to his detention with Snape.

* * *

_Like it??? Huh? Lol well I hope you did...but that isn't the end of the story! Oh no! Perhaps it was Mrs Longbottom who gave Snape the black eye...but then maybe it wasn't! There will be more chapters to come so make sure you read them and find out how it really did happen! And review this now please!!!_


	3. Ron's Theory The Night of the Trolls

Ron's Theory- The Night of the Trolls  
  
This is the 3rd part in my Snape's Black Eye story. It's possibly my favourite so far and I'm rather proud of it. Please remember to read and review! I don't own Snape (I wish), Harry (I'd rather not), Ron (He'd be amusing,. I could stick him in a corner and poke him…fun!) or any other characters in this story 'cos they all belong to JK Rowling who keeps them in her cupboard and won't let them out =)

* * *

Ron laughed. "You seriously think that your grandmother hit Snape? You're delusional, mate!"  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch. It was now pouring down with rain above their heads- a typical unpredictable September. Ron waved a half-eaten cheese sandwich around absentmindedly. "I reckon that the thing that hit Snape was... wait for it....a troll!"  
Hermione tutted and shook some breadcrumbs out of her hair. "Don't be stupid Ron. Why would Snape be battling a troll?"  
"If you're just going to ignore the truth Hermione, then don't bother listening. Harry believes me, don't you Harry?"  
Harry nodded a little bit too enthusiastically to be entirely convincing. "Well," said Hermione, "Fine. Oh and by the way Ron, you've just flicked some cheese into that Slytherin 7th year's hair." She then proceeded to take a book out of her bag entitled '101 Ways To Transfigure a Mushroom' and disappeared behind it, while Ron tried, and failed, to remove the offending cheese without the Slytherin noticing.  
  
"So," said Ron, after he and Harry had been chased out of the Great Hall by a spoon-wielding Slytherin, "I expect you want to know what I think happened to old Snape then?"  
"Erm...yeah. Course." replied Harry, nodding his head so over-enthusiastically that his glasses slipped off the end of his nose. Ron didn't seem to notice.  
"Well I reckon that it happened like this. I'll bet you anything that Snape was sneaking around......"  
  
**Snape was sneaking around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark- after midnight- on a moonless night. The only sounds were the swishing of Snape's cloak as he swept past Hagrid's cabin, and the muffled snoring coming from within. It wasn't unusual for Snape to be sneaking around at night. Actually he did it on a regular basis, just to check that everything was in order. And to see if he could find Harry Potter or any of his little friends out after dark so he could dock points, shout, sneer, and generally make his day complete. Not that he was entirely a bad man. He just hated Potter. His hair, his eyes, his scar, his stupid little...  
**  
"Oi!" said Harry.  
"Er, sorry. Got a bit carried away there. Anyway..."  
  
**Snape froze. He heard a twig crack from behind him. He whipped around to see a massive form behind him. It lurched forwards, arms outstretched, fingers reaching out for Snape….then the beast let out a great snore and muttered "Norbert give yer ol' Hagrid a hug." Snape gently escorted Hagrid back into his hut trying not to wake him. It would be most embarrassing for Hagrid to wake up and find him, Severus Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin house in nothing but his Care Bears pyjamas and cloak. Manly Care Bears pyjamas of course. Snape sighed. It was boring tonight. No-one to tell off. 'I know!' thought Snape. 'I'll go into the forest! There's often students in here. Mostly 'at it' but never mind. Watching Keith Figgins running out into the grounds with his trousers around his ankles last year was most amusing.' So off went Snape into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. He had been walking for almost 10 minutes when he heard a deep rumbling and, before his very eyes, an 8 foot troll popped out of the ground in front of him. It's bloodshot eyes were rolling in it's skull and it brandished in one boulder-like fist a wooden club.**  
  
"Er, the troll popped out of the ground?" said Harry.  
"Well yeah, obviously." " But trolls don't pop out of the ground, do they?" "Yeah well this one did. Maybe it was waiting for Snape or something, I dunno. But as I was saying…"  
  
**Snape whimpered as the troll leered down on him and swung its club menacingly. "Stupify!" said Snape, "Stupify!" But the troll's green bumpy skin was too thick and the stunning spell made no difference. The troll advanced forwards and Snape backed away until he was up against a tree. He was cornered. 'Typical,' thought Snape. 'And it's all my fault. If I wasn't so nosy and such a horrible person then this wouldn't have happened… wait, what am I thinking? It's never my fault! It's always that Potter boys fault! Damn you Harry Potter….' But then Snape remembered the events of one Halloween night five years ago….  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" cried Snape and the troll's club flew into the air. 'Thank you Ronald Weasley!' thought Snape, 'You brilliant, talented, amazing…' Snape looked up. The club plummet downwards, heading straight for Snape's eye…**

* * *

Part 4 will be coming up soon and then after that will be part 5- the final part. Should be good. So R&R (bet you're bored of me saying that eh?) please.


End file.
